


When You Love Your Sweet Chocolate Sis Too Much

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, F/M, Hot Teenager, Hung Shota, MILF, Mutual Virginity Loss, Oral, Raceplay, Step-cest, Vaginal, Wholesome Taboo, oversized cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: Commissioned WorkJamie's dad passed away and when his Step-Mom dived into work he latched onto his Step-Sister Natasha for comfort. Things have grown since then, till finally passions erupt... Unfortunately that's when their mother Sarah happens to catch them in the act.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	When You Love Your Sweet Chocolate Sis Too Much

Sarah was so angry. She was trying to spend time with her kids! Her husband had been dead and gone for over half a year, she’d spent that time burying herself in work, and then several random lovers that had left her feeling empty. Her guilt that in that time she’d ignored her children had been terrible. Especially little Jamie… He was her step son, his father had passed. And she, his mother for the last three years had pawned him off on her daughter Natasha, his step-sister. 

So she’d finally had enough, had made it clear with her work she needed more personal time. She’d done a lot for the company, and hadn’t wanted more than a week of time after her husband's unexpected passing to grieve. They owed her… But now, on a nice family day they called her in on an emergency! And worse, it was a nothing, a waste of time! 

Sarah got home a couple hours after leaving, so annoyed she could barely function. Even so, as she stepped into her home, she noticed a pair of short shorts on the floor. They were the denim hip huggers her daughter loved… and a set of white lacy panties were in them as well. “What the hell…” 

She moved to the steps, and heard something. Wrong. Muffled words, bed springs, moaning?! Her face started to lose blood. The business woman noticed a pair of khaki shorts that Jamie had been wearing on the floor by the steps, and started to head up them. She didn’t even stop to take off her heels.

The sounds increased in volume, and she started to make out words. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…” That was Jamie! And overlaid across it just a non stop feminine moaning. 

As she reached the door the moaning cut off and she clearly heard Natasha’s voice. “Oh fuck its so BIG! AAaaahhhnnn!” She shoved the door open just as the boy’s answering moan sounded off and she knew that both of her kids were doing the most taboo thing possible!

There before her was her 16 year old daughter, on all fours with her black ass in the air. Her face was almost buried into her bed, her back arched to take more. Long straight black hair tangling around her as she moaned, mouth open and eyes closed.

Behind her, inside her, was her brother. Little twelve year old Jamie, plunging his white cock deep into his sister's pussy. He was making short strokes, his hips moving only a few inches at a time, but on the backstroke Sarah could see at least 6 or more inches of a ridiculously thick cock coming out. 

“What the FUCK are you DOING?!” Sarah outright screamed. She had braced herself between the door frame, and her shout was so loud her entire body shook. Her long wavy black hair, that may or may not have been a weave, framed her heart shaped face and her wide shock filled eyes.

“Agh!” shouted Jamie, his blue eyes wide as he pulled back. The pre-teen’s cock left his sister's pussy completely, and when it came out it sprung up to reveal its full height, and began to cum. Thick gouts of white cream pumped out of her little man's massive tool. It spurted out again and again, coating Natalies back in the stuff, sicking in the back of the long straight hair her daughter was so proud of. Her little girl’s pussy juice coated it’s shaft as it was revealed in all its massive glory. A white cock that had to be at least as big as his dear departed daddy, but on his smaller frame looked absolutely monstrous. 

Just looking at it drained the rage out of the woman, and did something terrible. It made her pussy start to absolutely ache. 

Natasha had been in the middle of an orgasm and when her mother shouted, she’d honestly not even noticed over her own brain blasting climax.. But when that thick girth was pulled free she moaned at the sudden sense of emptiness, realized something was wrong, and finally looked up. The cum splattered girl’s expression was undiluted shock and fear. “Huh… Oh my god, momma!” 

___________________________________________________________________________

“Oh fuck this is such a bad idea…” Came the nervous voice of a young woman. It was a voice and tone heard by more than a few lucky teenage boys who’d done the impossible. They’d managed to convince their girlfriends to go all the way. This one being a beautiful chocolate skinned girl with amazing natural curves that had truly blossomed.

Natasha was a beauty. Most guys just called her a hottie. Or at least just plain FINE. She was a bit over average height with an athletic build that didn't take away from her D cup breasts and nice bubble butt. She was on her school's cheerleading team, and popular both for her looks and calm level demeanor. And because she’d never actually dated anyone at her school in the last three years, so plenty of guys saw the sixteen year old as a great challenge… 

What they didn’t know was just how hopeless it was. Natasha’s heart, and soon her body, would belong to the same person who’d managed to catch her attention and keep it for the last several years. Her little step-brother Jamie.

She was on her back, legs spread looking at the blonde haired, blue eyed boy kneeling between her legs. Looking down at her perfect body, he wanted it more than anything else, and even now was tempted to drop down and put his face between her legs. But they had limited time, and he’d finally been given the OK to put something else there instead. The impetuous boy couldn't bear to put that off for another second longer.

Jamie gripped his cock with both hands and smiled at her. “No way! This is awesome!” His face lit up like the sun, and even as nervous as she was Natasha had to return her own weak smile. Why was the horny teenage girl nervous? Because Jamie had a cock bigger than anything else she’d ever seen. And even after months of exposure to it, the thing still freaked her out… and turned her on like crazy.

He moved closer, wanting to reassure her. His thighs met Natasha’s spread ones, and the throbbing length of his cock rested on her stomach. She started to breath a bit faster. It wasn’t in her, but she could get an idea of just how stupidly deep it would go! But he did succeed in distracting her. Jamie bent over, pressing his smaller torso to hers, and aimed his face her way. 

She rolled her eyes at first, being in constant denial for months about the emotional level of their relationship. But in that second, at her most vulnerable she gave in and leaned close to meet him. Their lips met. A sweet kiss, between young lovers. When he pulled back, his face beaming she felt herself relax more than she’d expected. Finally Natasha nodded. 

“Ok Jamie.. Put it in... But go slow!” He of course nodded rapidly, the motion going all the way down to even making his precum dripping cock bob! Oh, it had left some on her belly… Not thinking about it, the girl wiped the small bit of clear goo off, and licked it off her finger. The boy flushed a bit at the dirty display and his cock visibly throbbing as it pushed out more.

She bit her lip at that display. “Pervert…” She’d gotten into the habit of cleaning up his fluids with her mouth… They’d started when she’d found out not only was his cock huge, but he’d never jerked it off completely. A little after their father passed away he’d accidentally seen her coming out of the shower naked.

___________________________________________________________________________

It wasn’t just a porn cliche gone wrong. Well, maybe a little. But after the boy’s father had died he’d started to cling to his step-sister more and more. His step-mother, her biological one, had needed some time to herself to grieve and hadn’t been home much. Throwing herself into work or less wholesome recreational activities to try and cope.

So big sis had been his only life-line. She’d gotten into the habit of never locking any doors. When she woke up with him climbing into her bed, she’d let him. And one morning he’d slept a bit long, woke up to find her gone, had a mild panic attack and found her just getting out of the shower… Well the sight of seeing her had settled his nerves. Seeing the athletic teenage cheerleader naked had woken something else up.

Of course he’d gone stock still. She’d yelled at him. He’d run off… she’d gone after him in a towel. And found out that of course he was rock hard. The shocking thing was how impossible it was for a 12 year old with some 9 inches of cock to to hide his erection. Maybe she’d grown a little too close to him, but after he spent the better part of an hour uncomfortably hard she’d finally given in.

She’d gotten dressed at least, and had hoped to coach him in jerking off. But she’d been too damn curious.. And looking at the boy’s cock she realized this must be why her mom and step-dad had such a… lively relationship. 

To make a long story short, she’d ended up doing it for him. The kid could barely get his hands around it… not that she could, but after a certain point she had to admit, she wanted to try. Her dark fingers wrapping around that big stiff white shaft. Her cute little brother moaning, then even having a panic attack when he finally reached an orgasm and freaked out thinking he was going to pee on her! Well… he did make a mess. 

It had graduated over a short period of time, as she found herself doing more and more, and finally, unable to resist, she’d used her mouth. 

Natasha had never given a blowjob, but Jamie could hardly complain. It was the most amazing feeling in the world being done by the hottest girl in the world. Natasha’s lips around his cock, her long straight hair hanging down to tickle his thighs. Her eyes when she looked up while sucking. He never lasted long, but she quickly found out that given half the chance he’d be up again, and again, and again. She started to get a lot more protein in her diet, and for some reason it never tasted as weird or gross to her as her friends gossiped about. Not that she’d EVER tell them she had any experience!

Finally she’d needed something for herself. When she gave him the briefest of explanations on cunnilingus, or as she said it. “Going down on a girl.” He’d been so excited she thought might pop right there. And she’d just drained him like half an hour before!

What was more taboo, sucking on a twelve year old white boy’s cock? Or having said twelve year old learn how to eat your pussy like his life depended on it. It almost made her feel guilty that she could barely get half his cock into her mouth. She wanted to do more, really, but when he hit her throat she started to gag bad…

But there was no thinking about that when the hyperactive blonde tongue lashed Natasha’s pussy into multiple rolling orgasms. Looking down between her bra clad breasts to see those messy golden locks her entire body tensed up in mind numbing ecstasy. She’d been afraid she’d crush his sweet little head like a melon between her toned thighs, but he seemed to love it!

The first time, he’d pulled back with his mouth wet and chin dripping with fluids. Rubbing at his jaw and flexing it back and forth he spoke up. “Sorry Nat, I think my-oof… My jaw kinda hurts a bit, and my tongue was going a little numb. But gimme a few seconds, and I’ll go some more, mmmk?!” His bright cheerful smile, that she found herself looking at through a daze of half lidded eyes made her smile and giggle just a little hysterically.

“N-no, thats ok Jamie… C’mere…” He’d let out a startled sound as his big sister had pulled him down and hugged the boy between her tits and just cuddled him. 

She’d only had a couple self inflicted orgasms in her life. She’d been incredibly nervous about letting him do this, but it had been the single most amazing feeling in the world… And suddenly she didn’t feel nearly as much guilt about secretly slobbing on her little bro’s knob. 

They laid like that for a little while, just cuddling… Well, she was cuddling, he was a hyperactive young man with his face pressed between a set of big black boobies. He kept squirming, and when she’d felt a hard bulge pressing against her groin a cold shudder had gone through her. 

Nope! She quickly got the boy off her, visually confirmed that he was indeed hard as diamond… and then big sis Natasha had returned the oral favor for the extremely excited boy.

From then on they started to slip a bit. They became more and more greedy for each other's bodies, even as their mother Sarah was trying to spend more time with her kids. And she picked up on the weird friction. Essentially they’d had a good two months of time to get comfortable with regular sexual relief and time between hanging out. With mom around, even though they both loved her, the free time was cut. And pressure started to build.

Especially for Jamie… The boy was just… ready to pop! Neither really thought much about how odd it was that the boy could get hard, get off, then be ready to go within minutes with the proper motivation. At one point he had to just get used to waiting around, playing games or eating a meal with a raging boner because Natasha wasn’t willing to spend her ENTIRE day doing nothing but draining his balls.

When Sarah, who was trying to take some time away from work was called in for an emergency the two youths saw their chance. Pulling out of the driveway Natasha watched with a bitten lip, and Jamie was already grabbing her ass… God why was the sight of her mom driving away making her pussy turn into a lake? Oh yeah… probably the horny little boy with the big cock and over achieving tongue who was even now pulling her shorts down… Oh, she was bending over already? Mmm… she’d never been eaten out from behind before…

Jamie got a good view of his sister's asshole, and was even contemplating putting his tongue there when Natasaha made up her mind.

“I want you to put it in my Jamie!” He pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his lips to his big sisters chocolate pussy. 

“Huh?” Was his predictable response.

Natasha spun around, then bent over sharply and reached down between his legs to feel his throbbing beef stick. “This… I want you… Jamie… to put this inside me…” With him on his knees, this angle put her face right up against his. “Will you do that?”

Jamie answered by kissing her. His hands on either side of her high cheekbones and his pink lips against her dark ones. Natasha’s eyes widened and she found herself returning the kiss for a second, then pushing away. “Hey! Don’t do that! You know I think it's weird… you’re my little brother…” She was chewing on her lower lip, thinking about his mouth being there. And more than a little aware of the restriction on kissing when she’d just asked him to fuck her.

Her brother blushed, “I’m sorry! It just… seemed right… Um… can I still put it in you?” The desperate hope in his eyes made her feel like she’d kicked a puppy. Natasha rolled her eyes and nodded. “Yay!” The boy’s ecstatic shout, no matter how taboo the subject matter put a grin on the teenagers face.

“Ok… let's go to my room, ok?” The boy nodded and followed. Natasha didn’t bother pulling her shorts back up, and let them and her panties hit the ground. Jamie followed her in stripping his clothes, and going up the stairs. His blue eyes glued to her brown ass, and cock sticking out so far it was a wonder it didn’t hit the steps before his feet did.

Looking back, the smirk on her ebony cheeks was clear. This boy wanted her bad, and damn was it mutual. She was falling hard for her cute little step-brother… 

She led him to her room and inside her bed. It was a twin sized one, with pink and purple covers. Her room was pretty girly, overall but neither really had attention for the decor right now. She took a seat on the bed facing him, noticing how his eyes were still stuck on her crotch, she crossed her legs to impede his view a bit and get his focus on her face.

“Ok so… We’re gonna do this.” The boy was nodding rapidly. “Momma’s probably only gonna be gone for a few hours, so we got some time, don’t rush!” she stressed, and the boy swallowed and nodded again. “That this… is big, and I don’t want you to hurt me… too much.” His face went bright red, and his rapid shakes were cut off by her last two words. Jamie started to open his mouth but Natasha held a hand up. “It's ok, it's gonna hurt a little. It's my..” she looked away. “It's my first time… Ok?” The boy just nodded.

“Mine too!” He said as if to reassure her. The girl rolled her eyes, but a smile graced her cheeks. He was so naive. She was one of the hottest girls in her school, very few people thought she was a virgin. Heck even her own mother had gotten her on the pill…

As if led by that thought the boy dredged up a memory of the sex ed class he’d had the previous year. “Oh! Should we use um…” His voice dropped several octaves. “Condoms…?” He nearly whispered it to her, and the girl giggled.

“Nah, it's ok. I mean… would help with the mess.” she gave his fat cock and the swinging pair under then a glance, but smiled at the boy. “I don’t have any, let alone ones big enough for your stupid dong.” Jamie smiled ear to ear, he loved when Natasha talked about how big he was. “And it's cool, Momma got me on the pill, just in case.” 

That made the boy frown for a second. The idea of Natasha being with anyone but him made his stomach twist. But she wasn’t, she was here and they were about to put that little pill to the test. But honestly he got a bit excited when she said no to the condom… the idea of putting a baby in his big sis really excited him no matter how wrong it probably was. The frown was there and gone in a flash as he nodded to her words. 

“I’m gonna lay back, I’m already really wet…” Her cheeks heated up as Jamie giggled, he knew what that meant. She sucked in a breath. “So just… get between my legs, and take it slow. Ok?” he almost laughed again, but her serious expression stilled him.

The boy’s face became uncharacteristically serious, and he nodded. “I’ll go slow Nat. I don’t wanna hurt you…” She smiled at that, giving a nod. Then he spoke again, before he could think about it. “I love you Natasha.” 

The girl's stomach flipped, but not necessarily in a bad way as she took a sharp breath. She took a split second to make her choice, and decided to see it as the words of her sweet little brother, and not her lover. Denial is a comfortable lie we tell ourselves. “I…” she looked away, her nerve breaking as she fully embraced the small lie. “Come on you sap, I know you want this even more than I do.”

Well Jamie couldn’t deny that! The girl tossed her shirt, and in just a bra and nothing else she got onto the bed. Jamie swallowed hard and yanked off his own shirt, leaving the boy naked. He crawled onto the bed, and looked at his sister. They were both nervous, but Natasha spread her dark legs, and Jamie moved between them.

____________________________________________________________________________

Jamie grinned when she called him a perv. “You sure you want it here sis, I mean if you're thirsty…” He gave his girth a practice stroke and winked at the older girl. She rolled her eyes. 

“Shut up dork, you better put it in now before I change my mind… and then see if any part of me touches it for a while…” Now that was a hard ball for the pent up kid, but he knew she didn’t really mean it and just grinned back at her.

“Ok.. here we go…” He gripped his stiff shaft and pushed it down, the head of it coming close to her wet slit. It was drooling precum that drizzled onto her pussy like syrup.

“Slow…” The girl warned, but Jamie just nodded. He’d gotten a mouth full of this pussy, and fingered it more than a little. He knew it could open, but his thingy was a lot bigger than his tongue… But he wanted to do this so badly he could cry. So he pressed the angry pink head of his package to his big sister's ebony pussy, and as Jamie grinded the head and moaned, her slit gave way.

“Hnng… easy.. Easy Jamie…” Natasha begged, worried even though she wanted it so much more than she ever thought she would want a man. And with a small moan the boy put his weight on it, and the swollen round head of his cock spread her pussy out and entered the girl.

“Hnnng! Oh… fuuuck it’s… so… big!” The girl moaned, thankful that at least she’d lost her hymen during gymnastics when she was 13. And for once Jamie didn’t get an ego boost, he was too worried about her. 

“Feels… really good.” He breathed out an answer, and despite a demand to be careful, and an urge to protect, he still couldn’t resist sinking more of himself into her. 

Natasha’s eyes went wide, and she opened her mouth to breath a loud moan out as that fat white prick began to spread her out. “OOh fuck!” She gasped and pushed herself up onto her elbows to look down, convinced that he’d just shoved it all in! But her dark eyes went wide when she saw that no, her little Jamie had only sunk in a third of his cock.

Looking at his face the boy looked almost pained. “It's… really tight. Ugn… are you ok Nat? I can pull out... If i have too…” it was clear he wanted anything but, the girl looked at his face, sweat beading her brow and shook her head.

“N-no Jamie, it's ok. Ugh!” God, just saying that she’d felt his cock throb in her and go a bit deeper. She breathed out next words. “J-j-just keep going schlow little bro…” Speech slurring a bit, she led her head fall back and felt him begin to push deeper and deeper into her.

Jamie was in a hell of a tight spot, in more ways than one! Her pussy was so much tighter than her mouth, and he loved her mouth! It was squeezing his cock, and god he just wanted to drive it in like an animal. But he dreaded the idea of hurting her. His small hands gripping her thick muscular thighs, and taking rapid breaths through gritted teeth he worked his shaft in more. 

“Unnng!” Natasha let out a keening moan, and almost on instinct the boy pulled out. Jamie’s cock, almost half way in pulled to just the tip and his sister’s eyes went wide as she gasped. “Oh god…” He wasn’t sure if he should stop, but in that moment he temporarily lost the ability too. The motion of pulling back had felt just right. But not nearly as right as when he rolled his hips and pushed it back in. 

Natasha’s legs, up to that point had been bent, knees up, but as he pushed the extended fully as she kicked the air and moaned loudly. Her pussy gripped his cock like a velvet glove and with a moan of his own Jamie started to fuck his big sister. Natasha let out continuous moans as her baby brother's fat white cock stretched out her hole. One hand grabbed at her own hair, pulling it as she gasped and was racked with pleasure.

Grabbing at her thighs, and hypnotized by the sight of her pussy taking his cock again and again, Jamie worked into a rhythm. Natasha didn’t try to stop or slow him, it hurt but… felt just so much better. Jamie looked amazing to the girl. Her cute little stud, the perfect little man who did so much to make her feel amazing and beautiful. His blonde hair waving, his eyes glued to the place where they became one. As he pushed in again and again, slowly working in deeper more by accident as his long strokes pulled him nearly all the way out of her before diving back into her folds in a relentlessly growing need for release.

Natasha was now moaning almost non stop, unable to believe how perfect it felt to have her little brother's cock pushing into her! Its girth rubbing at her insides, and stretching her out just enough that it felt more exquisite than painful. Her hands moved to her breasts, and unthinkingly she pulled her bra down, rubbing at her dark nipples. 

Jamie gave a loud moan, and she realized he was staring at her. She’d… not let him see her breasts that often. It felt wrong, and she did enough with her hands and mouth that she figured he didn’t need to get to see her tits too. But now her entire body was on display. She bit her lip, looking at her sweet brother gazing at her, her face flushing.

“Y-you’re… so.. So hot… you’re beautiful… N-n-natasha!” He shouted her name, moaned it really... and his thrusts sped up. She knew what was coming, and as he built up speed it just felt better and better. She grabbed her bra, and yanked the cups down, her full breasts on display.

“Look at them Jamie… Look at me… Oh god… look at your big sister while you… ung! While you put that big thing in me!” Her words had the effect she wanted, the boy’s eyes drank her in and he came deep inside of her. His cock plunging nearly all the way, to the point where even on the brink of her own orgasm Natasha flinched from the rough spreading of her love canal as Jamie’s girth felt like it was going to start rearranging her insides!

Jamie didn’t notice, he was having one of the most intense orgasms of his young life. His fingers grabbed and dug into Natasha’s thighs, as his hips bucked in several more spasming thrusts. His overfull balls finally let go of their contents, which he’d been forced to save up for about three days now! A lifetime for the boy… and gushed deep into Natasha’s no longer virginal honeypot. “MMmmnngg!” the boy moaned, and clenched his jaw trying not to call out too loud. But as his member throbbed, and he heard Natasha let out an answering moan he failed. “N-Natasha!” he cried out her name, and the girl's heart raced to hear it in this moment.

His orgasm ending, the boy gasped, and slumped. He looked up, and wordlessly his sister extended her arms. He fell onto her, Natasha letting out just a small groan as he caught him. His face between her bosom, panting hard as she stroked her fingers through his golden locks. “T-that… that felt really good Nat…” he said the words against her. 

Natasha nodded, then grinned as she realized he couldn’t see it. “It was pretty fun, yeah... “ To be honest it had hurt a bit too much to be a dream deflowering. But it hadn’t been all bad by any means, and seeing him on top of her in rapture, hearing him moan her name. She still felt flushed and giddy about it.

They just laid there, breathing. “Do you… Are you really sure, that um, you won’t get pregnant?” She looked down, and he was staring up between her breasts. The girl laughed lightly.

“Yeah, it would be pretty hard for that to happen.” Natalie assured him, surprised he was worried about it. “Those things have like, ninety nine point nine percent effectiveness.” She patted his back as she said it. But Jamie just frowned.

“So… not one hundred… Hmmmm…” Her chest shook a bit with laughter, and he looked back at her. “Then I’ll do it.” She paused her laughter and looked at him confused. 

“What? Do what cutie?” The boy flushed, both at the term of endearment and for what he was about to say.

“I’m gonna beat the birth control, and get you pregnant.” He looked her dead in the eye and said it with absolute seriousness…

She should have laughed, or teased him. But instead she felt her heart speed up, and her stomach do a flip. Her pussy, still aching for contact, and only recently empty of his fat cock throbbed with need. God it was like her cervix was opening up and calling out to accept his challenge. Her mouth opened up, then closed as she had to swallow. Was she salivating at the idea…?! “T-that's… probably not gonna happen.” she looked away as he glared up at her.

“I’m gonna do it!” He pushed off, his hands going right onto her breasts. She felt embarrassed that he was doing it, but he’d just came inside her, she didn’t have the gaul to not let him squeeze her tits. “I’m gonna knock you up Natasha! Don’t you doubt it!” She finally looked up and god, he was just there, grinning down at her with complete confidence. Then he noticed her tits. “Man, these are super squishy… wow.” He squeezed at her firm breasts, and unable to help Natasha fell into peals of laughter as her horny little brother, would be conqueror of her womb, played with her boobies.

She looked at him, then let slip the words she wanted to deny. “I love you Jamie…” The boy stopped, and blushed badly.

“Well… duh! I mean… I’m awesome!” He managed to grin at her, and the girl pulled him down to hug him against her chest. He was kind of awesome… 

“Think you can go again Mr. Awesome?” She felt his cock respond to that before the boy gave an affirmative “Mmhmm!” into her tits. She let go of him, and the pre-teen pushed off to kneel between her legs. His cock was at half mast, but not quite there. But that was ok, she had an idea.

“C’mere, sit on the edge of the bed.” He responded while she slid off completely, cum was still leaking between her legs. She took a moment to finally get her bra off entirely, standing before him naked. Looking down she gazed at his semi stiff shaft. It dangled down at a sharp angle, glistening with her juices. God that just turned her on so much… 

She knelt before him, and grabbed her brother's cock gently. “I’ve been wanting to try this for a while…” She said, almost whispering, but more than loud enough for Jamie. The boy watched with bated breath as she placed his stiffening member between her breasts. 

“Woah…” He breathed, and she grinned at him pearly white teeth on display as she gripped her D cup breasts and squeezed them around his rod. 

“Hehe, know what this is called?” Natasha asked, to his shaky nod, his eyes moving to stay on her chest. “This is called a tit fuck Jamie… Kind of like how this… big… fat cock… was fucking my pussy… nows its between my…” The boy moaned loudly, and she felt his cock throbbing to full hardness as she spoke. “Nice… big… boobies.” Jamie was breathing faster now, his hands gripping at the blanket under his fingers. 

“Uh huh… It's… really cool…” Which almost made her stop, but was an expected response from a twelve year old, so instead she just smiled at him. 

“I think my boobies are juuust big enough to do it too… Mmmm I can feel you getting hard Little brother… mmm… it's so big.. I think I can…” and as she slid her tits down his shaft her mouth opened and she sucked on the tip of his cock, eliciting a loud pleased moan from the boy. She moaned as well, she could taste her own juices on his cock! Mixed with a musky flavor of his cum, and more than a bit of pre that was beginning to well up out of it. 

Natasha stopped after another minute, the space between her breasts a wet sticky mess of her own juices, saliva, and his cum. It was so nasty, and she loved it. But Jamie let out a small moan of frustration, but she laughed it off. “Ok baby bro, I want that big thing in me again. This time you should be able to last a bit longer though, huh?” Jamie nodded, determined not to fail her. And also really really wanting to fuck her again!

She almost jumped onto the bed, getting on all fours and sticking her ass back at him. Her pussy was incredibly wet, the lips swollen up, and with her spreading her legs he could already see the pink inside past her chocolate skin. Similar glistening fluid covered the inside of her thighs and went back to her ass cheeks. She was eminently ready for this. “Ok! Put it in again, and don’t stare at my butthole!” 

“But… I like your butthole…” he said, almost hurt. The girl rolled her eyes.

“Pervert…” This was rewarded by a sudden smack to her ass. “Agh!” She looked back and he was grinning at her. “Hey, don’t-Aaahn!” She was cut off by another smack, and her own answering… moan? Ok… well.. It hadn’t hurt that much, but a moan? He hit the other cheek, and she moaned again, giving her ass a reflexive shake as the skin tingled. “S-stop it you perv… I said you could… stick your dick in me, not beat me up..” The connotations between what she’d just said and some of her favorite rap lyrics hit the girl, but were dismissed as she felt him obey, and the hot throbbing head of his dick started to rub against her.

Jamie wasn’t quite as nervous this time, his one hand gripped his cock, while the other placed on her bubble butt. It had been a lot of fun watching it jiggle as he smacked it, but he wanted the main course more. The tip was nice and slick, and her pussy was sopping wet. Combined it was only a few seconds before he rubbed it just right to have her lower lips open up and swallow his cock. They both moaned, but as he pushed his cock impatiently deeper her’s kept going.

The boy grabbed at her ass with both hands now, and began to thrust. “Ooh… wow!” He moaned, and his sister gave an answering positive toned moan. She didn’t just take his cock, after a few seconds she started to push back. 

“D-do it Jamie! Oh god put it in me! Ahhn! I can take it, I c-can take all of-aaahn!” her overconfident words were cut off as he tried to give her what she wanted, driving more and more of his meat into his sister’s gushing cunny on every thrust.

“F-fuck me Jamie! Do it! Oh god yesssss..” She moaned and began to slip down into the bed as her hands gave out. She tried to push her ass back more, but was just taking it, not even able to encourage him more. Her pussy had adjusted to his size for the most part and it just felt so damn good…

“Ugn, ugn! Oh god, Oh god, Oh god…” The boy moaned, then in a quieter tone he spoke. “I’m gonna do it… I”m gonna cum… gonna put a.. A baby in you Nat…” Hearing his words the girl moaned out loud, her pussy tightening on his cock as she heard his words, and then worse, she felt him drive almost every inch into her pussy.

“OH GOD! It's so BIIIGG!! AAAHHNN!!” She moaned out, reaching an explosive orgasm and driving the boy to join her, but as he moaned loudly and his balls tightened up the bedroom door was shoved open.

“What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” He shouted as he looked over to their mother, standing there in her business suit and skirt, towering over them in her heels, and eyes filled with anger. His cock came out of Natasha’s pussy and began to unload all over her. It was more cum than he’d ever shot onto her, worse than that first time with her hands!

The girl finally looked up, surprised when he pulled out, and disturbed by the feeling of hot cum all over her back… And then she saw the woman as well. “Huh…? OH my god, Momma?!”

Natasha scrambled to get away from Jamie, yanking up the covers on the side of the bed to cover herself even as her back spread jizz all over the bed. Sarah looked down at her kids in disgust and anger. “I don’t even know… You were fucking her!” She pointed accusingly at her step-son, a dark purple colored nail seemed to spear the boy, and he tried to turn and cover his cock with his hands. An impossible task for a boy with his… gifts.

“And you, you little slut, you were backing it up! On your twelve year old brothers COCK!” 

Natasha put her face in her hands, starting up a repeat mantra of “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…” 

“Hey!” Shouted Jamie, making her look up. “She’s not a slut!” The woman glared at him, opening her mouth. “She’s my girlfriend! And my sister! So… so don’t call her names!” Sarah just stared at the boy flabbergasted, while Natasha was conflicted. It was stupid, embarassaing, and shameful… but good god, she was his girlfriend in every way that mattered. She slapped her hands to her face again letting out a moan.

Her mother raised an eyebrow, hands on her hips. “Well Natasha… are you going to back that up? Are you Jamie’s ‘girlfriend’?” Her mothers tone was clearly mocking, and both kids heard it. Jamie’s expression melted, his jaw trying to clench, but shaking a bit. He suddenly felt very embarrassed and very nervous. The boy tried to stay calm as he looked at Natasha.

The girl moaned, then slowly pulled her face away…. “He…” She looked at her outraged mother, then to her brother. Jamie looked… hopeful, and scared. But then he reached out, and without thinking she put her hand in his. “He’s my boyfriend mom.” She spoke the words while looking at Jamie, and the way his face lit up removed even a trace of doubt, and suddenly made her feel a lot better about… everything.

The boy whipped his head around to give his step-mother a triumphant grin. Her daughter looked at the mother with something more like an apology, but no denial. The woman’s mouth opened, then closed. She looked away, just breathing. Then slumped a bit. “I… You two are…” she sighed, readjusting her stance. Then sighed again. “How long has this been going on?”

The two looked at eachother, Jamie shrugged. “LIke… a couple months?” Her eyes went wide again, thinking about them fucking like bunnies this entire time!? 

“Natasha put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. “He means just fooling around mom! Today was the first time we… went… all the way.” She finished lamely, and her mother actually chuckled a bit which surprised them both.

“I see… that why Jamie wasn’t going all the way in?” she asked with a smirk, and both kids looked uncomfortable. 

“I mean… I’m almost there! Right Jamie?” Natasha turned to her little boyfriend and he nodded. 

“Yeah huh, I was like, this close!” He showed her his two fingers just a couple inches apart. Even that much though made the teenager’s eyes widen. She’d honestly thought he was nearly in, like, maybe half an inch. God he was such a big dicked bastard…

“Just like his father…” Said Sarah, and they turned back to her. She was looking at Jamie’s cock. “Clay was… big… Oh geez, I think you might be bigger…” She bit her lip, and Jamie blushed. But Natasha’s eyes narrowed. Her instincts were going off and she couldn’t believe it but all she wanted to do was scream at this bitch to stop eyeballing her man! But.. wait did her mother…

She looked back and forth between them, and thought about her step-father. He’ d been a great guy… and she knew that he and her mother had a veyr, very active sex life. She’d over heard them a dozen times… And she’d always wondered about it, until Jamie became her sexual focus. And now… her mother who had been alone for so long…

“Momma... “ The woman looked at her daughter. “Do you think… You could… do better? I mean… He’s really big.” She tried to play it off as a pointless challenge, maybe an insult. But her mothers eyes seemed to flash as the idea really hit her. 

Jamie just looked confused and startled. “What?” He was still trying to cover his cock, but it was just completely useless.

Sarah bit her lip then smirked. “I know I could… Afterall, you know you got your figure from me…” She ran her hands over her bustline. Her suit covered her skin, but did little to hide her full figure. Sarah was built like a brick house as some might say.

A tall woman already, in her heels she towered over most men, and usually reveled in it. Her husband had been a tall broad built man, but in her heels she even beat him. It never seemed to bother her stud, one thing she’d loved about him. 

But she was built curvy to match. With breasts that easily dwarfed her daughter's natural D-cups, and a round ass that jiggled even in her business attire. “I just don’t know… if this is a good idea…” 

“Well momma, there's an easy way to know…” The girl got up, looking at Jamie just a bit nervously, but also excited. The boy was just confused, what was going on? She got up and whispered in the woman's ear. 

Sarah’s eyes widened for a moment and she snorted out a laugh. “Oh god.. That's like cheating…” But she was chewing on her lip and smiling at the idea. “Alright… Let's see…”

She started to unbutton her top. It came off easily, and the blouse under it as well. Pop, pop, pop went the coverings on her chest, and Jamie's eyes soon seemed to become the size of dinner plates as Sarah’s outpouring of glorious chocolate cleavage came into view.

The boy started to breath fast, and his cock, soft from orgasm and stress, hardened before her eyes. Just looking at that mammoth meat grow, the middle aged ebony milf moaned. And was rewarded as her little man's cock visibly throbbed with obvious stimulation. “W-w-what are you doing m-mom?” He asked in a shaky voice, and the woman smirked.

“We were testing… to see if my old body… could get the attention of a young stud like you.” The top came off, and her bra clad breasts were bare. Natasha helped, taking her mothers jacket and blouse to leave her standing in just a black bra that seemed like it could burst at any moment as it supported a bust that had driven men wild…

“Oh… baby, you do like it don’t you? Mommy’s big titties?” Jamie nodded so hard it was a wonder he didn’t get whiplash. She tittered out a small laugh, then started to grip at the strap in the front of her bra. 

“You know you really do have a lot in common with your daddy baby… He loved big boobies too…” The boy nodded, his cock fully engorged bobbing along. “He loved sexy black women…” The boy swallowed hard, literally drooling as he nodded this time. “And he had… a lot of energy… could just go, and go, and goooo…” 

This time it was Natasha who nodded. “I can barely keep up with him when I have the time!” The boy blushed at that, but both women smiled. 

“Ok baby… Let's try this out.” She got onto her knees before th boy, giving a small grunt, and at the last second taking one of her daughters pillows and ignoring the girls call of “Hey!” as she rested her knees on it.

Jamie’s eyes went wide. “A-are you gonna… give me…” She smiled.

“A tit fuck? I guess you two tried that out?” The boy nodded with a whimper, and Sarah gave her daughter a respectful nod, then smiled like a shark. “Baby… I promise I’ll show you how it really goes.” Her daughter felt a surge of jealousy, but as her mother put her massive black titties around the boy’s fat cock, she knew she was outclassed. “Ugn! So big!” Jamie moaned as she began to slide her tits up and down his cock, her lovely coco pillows almost able to fully envelope his size. 

“God I missed this… Mmmph!” She proclaimed before wrapping her lips around his cock. The boy moaned, and Natasha sat on the edge of the bed watching and honestly hoping to learn a few tips. Her mother was a lot faster, and honestly did know how to handle the big cock. At one point just working her tits while letting her tongue polish the tip. “You love these big titties Jamie? Such a big cock on my little stud… Hnng.. thats right baby, you got a big fucking cock for you mommy don’tcha?!” The boy moaned and made agreeable noises as his cock was worked over.

They watched, and Jamie's case felt, her worshiping his cock with her mouth and tits. Her thick lips expertely working down his shaft, more and more. At one point she let go of her tits, and started inhaling his cock. Both of them were wide eyes, with Jamie full on muttering a constant “Holy fudge, holy fudge, holy FUDGE!” As his step mother relaxed her throat and took his cock to the hilt.

Sarah’s lips obscenely stretched around the shaft as the thirsty milf finally got a cock worth putting the job in blowjob for. Her son, his big blue eyes bright as he watched her in astonishment. It reminded her of her husband in the best way. And while that woke up a bit of depression, listening to the sweet boy moan, and feeling his fat cock throb as it leaked precum on her tongue made up for it. And then any precum was going straight into her belly as she took it all.

It was a little disturbing to think that the tangy flavor of the boy’s meat was undoubtedly from her own daughter, but that also turned the horny milf on immensely. Finally with a loud and incredibly lewd wet noise his cock left her throat, her mouth and the woman breathed deeply for the first time in over a minute. “Damn baby! Took your momma’s deep throat and didn’t bust a nut! I’m impressed…” She looked at him with bedroom eyes, stroking his cock some…

The boy panted hard. “I… I came twice… with Nat… oh wow… You took it all…” He looked at his sister, “Mom’s like, REALLY good at this!” The girl could only nod, openly astonished at her mothers ability to take that cock.

“How did you not like… throw up from that!” Her mother, still slowly stroking her step-son’s cock smiled at her. “Just practice honey. When you really wanna take care of your man, you learn to handle your gag reflex…” She smiled at her son and his cock. “And this baby deserves to be taken care of..” She leaned in and planted a wet soft full kiss on the tip of his cock, the boy shuddering. 

“Alright, I need this now baby, momma wants you inside her!” The boy panted, and watched as she stood and stripped her skirt off. Under it was a set of thigh high hose and panties. The woman shucked off the panties and left the hose on her thick thighs. Jamie thought she looked amazing and had to give an appreciative “Wow…” Making the elder ebony beauty grin heartily. She was honestly a bit worried about the bush, she hadn’t thought to shave there in a couple weeks, not since her last hook up. But the way the boy stared at her dark moist bush she was fairly confident that wasn’t going to be a problem.

She had him get father back on the bed, kicking off her heels as she got above him. “Oh fuck its big… I can’t just ride it, I gotta get low…” And she did, squatting down on his cock the cock till the fat tip rubbed on her soft lips. Sarah got it in with experienced ease, if letting out a small hiss as it stretched her. “Oooh fuckkk yess baby… HMPH!” And she lowered herself onto his cock rapidly.

Jamie moaned, and his mother gasped out, eyes rolling back as she took him deep. “F-f-fuckk, aahhn!” the dark skinned woman moaned, her eyes rolling back as she made a sound the other two had never heard before. Jamie groaned and reached up, her heavy breasts hung low and his small white hands found them. His fingers sank into her fleshy globes. “Th-that's it, yeah baby… squeeze your momma’s big titties, mmm!” Sara started to bounce up and down on her son’s cock.

Natasha was in shock, then she was past it and just turned on. Unable to resist she spread her legs, and one hand went down to start rubbing at her pussy. She felt a bit of annoyance that her brother only had eyes for their mother, but watching those big jugs bounce in his hands she couldn't blame him. And the more she watched, the hotter it became. Her momma’s pussy was taking his cock more and more, the milf in full control as she impaled herself on her son’s spike. 

His cock was slick with her pussy juices, and as she dropped down again the boy surprised her by bucking up. “Ugn!” The curvy black woman moaned as he did it, his entire cock entered her, if only for a second as he fell down. But she wanted it all now, and with a grunt she got her knees under her, and moaned as she shook her ass on his cock. “Ohhh daaamn baby… All the way!” Natasha was impressed, and more than a little jealous, but Jamie was just panting with lust. 

“Oh… oh baby, you gonna cum soon aren’t ya?” The boy bit his lip but nodded with a meaningful “Mhmmm!!” The woman reached down and caressed his cheeks. “Do it baby…” She started to bounce her ass up and down, loud claps as her cheeks hit his thighs, then again as they rose up and slapped together, Sarah was accidentally twerking her fat ass on her little studs cock.

Jamie mauled her tits, his fingers sunk into them and his hips bucking like a bronco, but he just couldn't last any longer. That epic deepthroat, then this! He couldn’t talk, just moaned as his hips worked and he let out a loud cry as his cum began to pump into the woman. Sarah kept going, her hips riding like wild, milking out every drop. But it was better than that! This young stud with that strong powerful cock didn’t just wilt, it was still stiff, still filing her up! And as the cum flooded her lonely pussy, and dribbled down onto his massive balls the achingly horny mifl rode his softening cock to her first decent orgasm in… She didn’t want to think about it. She just let out a nearly window braking shout, a screaming moan of wanton lust as her own son filled her with cum.

It took her a few seconds after to slow down. Jamie had let go of her breasts, arms stretched out to either side as he panted hard. She reversed, and slid down his body, his cock leaving her in a loud wet squelch. “Oh… fuck... “ She rolled off to the side after and sat on her hip on the bed. “That… was damn good…”

Jamie just panted, and Natasha moved close to him, stroking his face. “You ok baby?” she asked her younger sibling.

He nodded, “Y-yeah… I'm… m’thirsty… Then…” He sucked in a deep breath, and seemed to actually get some control back. “Can we do some more?” The two women shared a look, Natasha bemused but not too surprised, Sarah absolutely delighted.

A short time later Natasha had gotten drinks while Sarah had walked with her little stud to the restroom. She’d gone a bit overboard, and personally guided the blushing boy’s cock as he let his bladder out. Natasha waked in to see her giving his cock a little shake, and realizing her mother was serious about her ‘taking care of her man’s cock’. 

A grateful Jamie took the glass of orange juice and almost chugged it down. Sarah stopped him. “Ah ah ah, don’t get too full now baby, or you won’t be in the mood to give momma what she needs…” the boy blushed again, but nodded.

Then she prompted her kids to follow her into her bedroom. The large king sized bed had been mostly barren. She’d honestly been unable to even sleep in it most nights, for memories of her loss. But now… She’d take care of her son, the last remnant of her man. Her new man in every way…

She had Jamie get on the bed, sit at the head of it. “Comfy baby?” He nodded, and she smiled. “Good boy… I know so much of this… isn’t right. But I need it. So… I hope you don’t mind your momma doing these things. Both of you.” She looked at Natasha as well, worried about her daughter’s possible jealousy, but the girl waved it off.

“It's ok momma.. And besides, I can barely take his cock, you though..” She bit her lip, and there was some jealousy there, but nothing too toxic. 

Jamie didn't even notice and was just grinning. “This is awesome! I mean… Natasha is still my girlfriend though! But… um, as long as she’s ok with it I don’t mind!” The teenager was kneeling on the bed next to him and he took her hand. The girl smirked then bent over and kissed his cheek. “It's alright cutie. Momma and me can share you.” She bit her lip at that truly dirty idea, but Jamie just cheered it on. 

The two women shared another look, and Natasha was surprised to see honest thanks in her mother’s gaze. The milf let out a sigh, then nodded to herself. “Alright! Now there's something else I need… if you’re up for it stud.” she winked at the boy, who flushed at the nickname but nodded. She turned around, and stuck her ass out. 

Sarah had an ass that some women spent tens of thousands of dollars one. Thick thighs led up to a fat, wobbly, jiggly bottom. Don’t call it a bubble, it's too thick for that. Don’t say its an apple, you wouldn’t hide this ass in jeans. No, momma’s ass was an onion, so beautiful it makes you cry. She pointed it back, looked over her shoulder, and brought one hand around to smack her backside with a resounding clap. The jiggling waves from the point of impact were staggering. 

Natasha looked away, embarrassed by her mothers antics, if just a bit jealous. Jamie stared open mouthed. “Do you like big booty’s baby?” 

The boy nodded rapidly, a loud needy “Mhmm!” that got a wicked grin from the woman. “Alright well momma wants you to do something dirty.. Will you stick your big cock, right up her fat black ass?” And she spread her cheeks to show off said hole, tight and puckered. 

Natasha was shocked, Anal? Really? Her mother was a freak! But Jamie was just amazed. “You can do that?!” He asked in complete surprise. Nat palmed her face, but Sarah just laughed. 

“Yeah.. and I really want you too.” The boy looked at Natasha for guidance, the teen looked squeamish, but nodded at him.

“Woah… Ok! Alright mom… Um… how?” The woman smiled as she went to her side drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube that hadn’t been used in a while. She passed it to the boy. 

She walked him through it. Getting on her knees, and pointing her wide backside towards the boy. Her ass jiggled in more than a little excitement, and his cock on a trip back to full size that had been when the horny black butt slut had smacked her own ass. He squirted out the lube at her say so, and with little need for encouragement carefully pushed a finger into her ass. It had a lot more give than the boy had expected, but Sarah was not a anal virgin.

His step-mother waited with bated breath as the boy got ready to lube up his cock, but Natasha stepped up. “Let me help here baby…” Her mother looked back at her with surprise, then had to smirk. Her mothers daughter after all… the teenager squirted the lube out, and her hands expertly stroked the pre-teens meat, readying him. Stroking his oversized cock was the one thing she knew she could do better than her momma… for now.

“Ok..” Breathed out Jamie, excited and nervous. “Here we go!” He pressed the tight head of his cock to her ass, and at her urging used both thumbs on the fat pink head to keep it from sliding off her puckered ring. And with an almost audible pop his cock entered her ass. The boy grunted, and the mother moaned. 

“Oooh fuuuuck yeahhh… Gawd I missed this…” She wasted no time in backing her dump truck ass up on her little boy’s stiff prick. Jamie gasped as his cock was enveloped in her fat ass, and on reflex his hands slapped down onto her soft cheeks. “Yes! That's it baby, smack yo momma’s big ass!” He was surprised at the encouragement, and even threw a look of glee at his sister before he started to smack Sarah’s wobbly ass. He barely had to move his hips after that, as the horny butt slut worked her ass back and forth, taking his cock deeper and deeper. But as she took the last few inches the boy’s lust took over.

Jamie grabbed at her ass, fingers almost enveloped by her luscious booty meat as he got into it and started to work his hips. “Oh god… Oh god… Oh god..!” The boy moaned with every other thrust, his hips pounding into her. Natasha moved around to see her mother, the older woman's face was in a state of wanton pleasure, the assfucking something she’d desperately missed, and only truly possible with a massive fat cock like this boy possessed. 

Her eyes had rolled up, and her mouth hung open. Drool fell from her chin, and just barely missed her swinging tits. “Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ffffuuuuuckkk…!” Sarah moaned in animal lust as the boy’s cock shaped her insides to fit his fat cock, and his heavy balls collided with her clit, again, and again, and again! She couldn’t take it and her arms gave way, her pretty face planting into the comfy bed as both hands reached between her thick thighs to rub at her pussy. The bed only barely muffled her loud moan as she began to orgasm. Not once, but multiple times with his fat cock just pummeling ass and his ripe balls barreling into her clit like a speed bag taking its revenge.

She didn’t just cum, she squirted hard onto her son’s balls, something she’d honestly thought she’d never get to experience again but sure enough her entire body shook with delight.

Next to her Natasha was rubbing at herself again, fingering her pussy, and finally spoke up. “Fuck… why is that so hot…?” Her mother looked up to her.

“Oh… oh baby… its amazing… fuck… your momma’s fat ass.. Was made to be fucked deep!” Her eyes rolled back as she reached another orgasm. The boy groaned, and Both women knew what that meant. With a grunt she pulled away, and his cock came out of her lubed up ass. Hips still going the boy’s schlong bobbed up and down for a moment before he realized she was gone. “Huh?!”

His confusion and displeasure was obvious. “Ok baby, you wanna cum, I wanna get it right here…” She pointed to her face, but was stopped by a sound of disappointment from her daughter. She looked over, and raised an eyebrow. “Nat? What's wrong baby…” 

The girl realized she’d made the sound too late, and shook her head. “N-nothing momma, I’m ok.” But the woman was grinning at her like a shark with the scent of blood. 

“Uh uh… , whassa matter princess. It's ok, tell me what you want.” The girl groaned at the childish nickname, looking away for a moment. 

Jamie, in a rare moment of inspiration guessed it. “Oh! Nat, do you wanna try some butt stuff too?!” His glee at the possibility just made the girl feel stupider. He should be mad about not getting to finish when on the verge, but the idea of putting his cock up both his mother and sisters' ass was too awesome to let a little thing like momentary blue balls get to him!

Natalie could never hang onto her temper with her brother, but she did give her mother a slight glare, then heaved a sigh. “I… Kinda wanna try it out.”

“Awesome!” He was still standing on the bed, the only position to properly get his cock into his larger mothers massive back door and rushed over to crouch and hug the girl “Let's do it! Like right now!” She smiled from his hug, but as his cock, fresh out of mom’s ass grinded against her, she knew he was sucking up for a reason. But fuck, she did want to try it. 

“Ok…” She finally gave in. Jamie cheered, and their mother tittered. 

“Come over here! Let’s do it on all fours, ok?” The boy coached, and she just couldn’t even try to refuse at this point. She felt him, now more sure handed, both experienced with the lotion now, and her body, as he spread it onto her ass. When he pushed a finger into her hole the girl gasped. Sarah took that as a queue to move closer. But that wasn’t enough. She overrode her son's placement order. 

“Come here baby…” She laid down and encouraged her little girl to lay on top of her. Using her mother like a cushion, her face between the older woman's massive breasts. Jamie had an amazing view of both their bottom halves, he only had to be careful where he stood in the tangle of long sexy ebony legs. Toned chocolate thighs, and thick black ones. Natasha spread her legs around her mothers thighs and her ass was on display. This time it was definitely the center of his attention. “It’ll be a little rough baby, but you can do it.” She rubbed her little girls back as the teen’s ass was prepared for what was probably going to be certain anal destruction.

“I’m a little scared Momma…” She admitted and her mother made calming shushing noises.

“No no baby, don’t be. It’s just a little naughty fun...It's rough at first but just relax.” She winked at her daughter. “It's easier to take a cock that big there than in the front, I promise you. Heh, that hole won’t get much easier till you have kids.” 

The girl snorted. “Well if he has anything to say about that, it’ll be nine months from now.” Her mothers face rapidly became a frown. The daughter realized what she said. “I don’t think it’ll happen momma! I’m still on the pill!” This calmed the woman considerably, till Jaimie spoke up.

“I don’t care!” The milf looked back while her daughter yelped as he suddenly smacked her bubble butt. “I’m gonna do it! I’ll beat that stupid pill, and I’ll get Nat pregnant!” His step-mother raised an eyebrow. “And I’ll do it to you too mom!” His complete confidence put a look of shock on her face so clear that Natasha snorted out another laugh. 

The milf looked between them both, then cracked her own grin. “Alright…” This caught her daughter off guard, but Jamie just did a fist pump. “If you can get your momma preggers… do it baby…” She’d wanted to have a child with her husband badly, but had been determined to focus on her career. She’d thought the opportunity lost forever, but suddenly… well, maybe she’d just cancel both their prescriptions… 

Natasha was giving her mother a very wary look, but her attention was stolen by the feeling of something… pressing against her back door. “Oh god…”

“But first!” Said the boy! “I’m gonna do some super awesome butt stuff with my girlfriend!” 

Sarah laughed. “It’s called ‘anal’ baby… anal sex. Or just... You know, butt fucking.” Her dirty grin made the boy’s heart skip a beat, but he nodded. 

“Ok… Get ready Natasha! I’m gonna put it in your butt!” He still didn’t feel too comfortable saying words like ‘fuck’. 

Natasha started to breath very quickly as the pressure on her ass picked up. Suddenly Sarah was holding her hand. “It's alright baby, just breathe. Breathe and relax, it's ok… It's not just an exit anymore, it’s a tight hole and it's gonna take your little stud’s fat cock… it's only gonna be rough for a while… because I don’t think he’ll last long after that.” She had to grin a bit after that, which didn’t help Natasha much, but the teenager nodded. She struggled to control her breathing, but as Jamie thumbed his cock into her ass she started to let out a high pitched keening wail. 

Jamie started to slow, but a look from his mother told him not to stop! And with a grunt he leaned against his gorgeous sister and the bulbous head of his cock entered her, stretching her virgin brown eye out. “Ohh… FUCK!” Said the girl.

Her mother squeezed her hand, rubbed her back, and whispered comforting nothings as the boy’s hips pushed, and he began to slowly fuck his teenage sister’s extremely tight ass. He groaned as he pulled back, and Natasha wheezed. As he pushed in, the girl moaned out loud, and for just a moment she thought she’d split in half! And through it all, she was shocked to realize that her pussy was gushing wet, the heat between her legs was unreal. 

Jamie didn’t even try to push it all the way in, and after making it half way there out of an uncontrolled lust, he began to pump. Grunting, snorting, and squeezing Natasha’s hips like his life depended on it the pre-teen fucked her poor ass. It was like a massive piston was working over her back door, and her mother knew that after this she’d be sitting funny for a while… But the sight of her sweet blonde haired angel of a son pumping his cock into her gorgeous daughter… Sarah was panting and wished she could reach her pussy, but just continued comforting her daughter through her anal cherry popping. 

Natasha was thankful for her mother as her will broke and she finally gave up any pretense at holding herself up and just collapsed onto her mothers body, letting out a loud pained moan. Now Sarah could really feel it, the thrusts of her son making her daughters entire body rock as he drove just over half his immense shaft into the girl’s asshole.

“Ugn… ugn… M-m-momma… Oh god… It's… hnnng!” Now that moan was different…

“Starting to feel a bit better baby?” Natasha bit her lip and just nodded around a moan. “That's it… Speed up Jamie, but don’t go deeper! Just speed up… drill your sister’s pretty ass! That's it! That's right, the man of the house doesn’t just fucks his girls, he butt fucks them! And then… then he knocks them up!” 

Nat’s eyes widened at her words, but Jamie was inflamed! Natasha noticed that as well, as her brothers cock started to hammer her hole, her eyes twitching with shock she approached and then reached an anal orgasm. Clutching at her mothers soft body and making one of the goofiest O faces her mother had ever seen. Sarah could feel her pussy dripping onto her and smiled widely. “She just came Jamie! Your big sister just came from your fat cock in her ass!” 

That was too much for Jamie, the boy had only held back because it was honestly so tight it was uncomfortable, but watching his sister twitch while his mother confirmed… it was too much, and with a loud moan he squeezed her ass painfully tight, the bubble butt cheeks pressed between his digits, and his cock exploded inside of her.

Thick hot cum gushing into her poor abused ass. Flooding in, till with a grunt he pulled back and out. The next gout splashed onto her back, where the previous load had dried… One spurt actually made it all the way up and landed on Sarah’s face over her shoulder. The milf laughed with delight and her daughter looked at her like she was crazy… then the girl grinned as well. 

He couldn’t stay on his feet anymore, and with a shuddering step he fell back onto the bed. “Woah…” 

Natasha just stayed on her mother for a while, the older woman comforting her as her bottom relaxed and just leaked out cum… She had her little brothers ball gravy in both her holes… Sarah was a little jealous, but she’d get her’s. 

“Man… Ok, um… can I be the one laying down again for the next one?” Asked the boy, and even Sarah raised an eyebrow. 

“How many times has he cum now?” she asked her daughter. 

The girl just smirked at her. “Too many… it's your turn momma.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a more wholesome story. The commissioner wanted the race difference between the characters, but for that to not be the focus, just some of the spice of life. I enjoyed it as a nice palate cleanser for the more hard core raceplay I do(paid and for my own satisfaction). I had to go back and rewrite the beginning, then changed it up again before I was satisfied so I hope I managed to keep you entertained with the progress of the two lovers relationship and didn't mind that when Mom joined she... stepped it up a few notches. She really was just starving for a good deep dicking.


End file.
